


[art] inevitable

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: I Follow Rivers - Lykke Li (Music Video)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: This is based around my take on the video, but I wanted to leave it as open to interpretation as the canon. Thank you for your very open prompts, and I dearly hope you like this!





	[art] inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> This is based around my take on the video, but I wanted to leave it as open to interpretation as the canon. Thank you for your very open prompts, and I dearly hope you like this!


End file.
